


Distraction

by storiesfortravellers



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hacker Skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal:  Jake Jensen, most dangerous man in the room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Four guys who look like they can carry themselves, and you can tell they're all packing.

You observe them, see them loosen their muscles getting ready for a fight. See in their eyes that some blood and bullets won't mean much to them either way.

The bartender is pretending not to see anything as he quietly wipes the counter on the far side, and the computer geek in the corner booth is lost in his screen. That's good: no witnesses, at least none that you can't scare into shutting up.

The four guys tell you they're looking for answers, that they're not leaving without them, but you've got six guys at your back, mean SOBs packing heavier than them. Your guys step up behind you and you can see the four assholes thinking twice.

They sneer, moan, but they walk out. You don't know what the hell they thought they would accomplish coming in here like that.

A minute later, your accountant calls. He has that pinched voice, like when he thinks you might kill him.

All your money's gone. Every account, even the ones hidden behind fronts that were behind fronts that were behind fronts.

Wiped out. Nada.

You look over to the corner booth and see that the geek is gone.

You realize, in a flood of humiliation, that you should have shot him when you had the chance.


End file.
